One Shots
by neverlandsfirstlostgirl
Summary: A variety of one shots that aren't connected, unless stated otherwise by me at the top of the chapter. One shots will be made up of Ereri, NaruSasu, Naruhina, Ichihime, Eremin, Eremikasa, RenjiRuki, and blah blah blah. Pretty much whatever I feel like writing in between my fan fic updates. Won't be updated regularly. Rating changes, most will be T some will be M, will warn.
1. In Another Life

**Pairings: Eremin, Eremika, Ereri**

**Ultimate Pairing: Ereri**

**Rating: T**

**Setting: SNK World; After "Capturing" Annie**

**One Shot Collection: Ereri: Maybe In Another Life**

He could not pin point the moment he fell in love, but he could remember the moment he realized he was in love. However, at the time he had pushed it to the side, because he believed it was not to be.

Why would Eren Yeager want to be with Rivalle when he had Armin?

Armin and Eren announced that they were romantically involved not soon after Annie was identified as the women Titan. Both him and Mikasa were heartbroken, they didn't do anything thought, they just let the man they love be happy and how happy he was. Every time Armin would giggle, smile brightly, or give a background story on a place/object; Eren would look at him lovingly and kiss him passionately but quickly.

Levi had to admit, they were hella cute, in a disgusting way. It mostly due to the fact that Eren just loved to make Armin blush in embarrassment that they were so disturbingly cute.

Levi remembers one day-a good year after Armin's and Eren's outing- the couple had decided they wanted their picture taken. Mikasa and Levi, who were much closer by then, happened to be walking by when they were talking about the idea, thus Levi ended up being the one to take the picture.

Right before the picture was to be taken Eren kneeled down to 'tie his shoe.' However, the fact that Eren slipped his hand into his back pocket did not go unnoticed by Mikasa and Levi. Armin had turned to tell Eren about who knows what when he saw Eren kneeling down with a black velvet box in his hands. With these words he proposed:

"Armin, I know that we haven't been together very long. But, do you remember that time you told me of how the lifespan of a person now is much shorter then it was hundreds of years ago? How back before the Titans people used to live around 100 years? Well, we are soldiers and who knows how long we have left right? Maybe I'm just thinking too much but I know that I had to ask, will you marry me?"

After a bit of silence, Armin jumped into Eren's arms with a very girly and high pitched yes. During this time Mikasa and Levi were as still as stone, both heartbroken all over again. Even though Levi's heart was numb and his blood ran cold, he still managed to take three pictures. Apparently his body still remembered want Eren had wanted him to do.

The first picture was of Armin's reaction to the simple and elegant ring.

The second picture was of Armin's response to Eren's proposal.

The third was both Eren's and Armin's reaction after Eren had slipped the ring on Armin's finger.

Armin wanted another picture taken of the four of them to celebrate the moment with everyone who was there, including Levi.

"Are you sure?" Levi asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah I'm sure! It'll be a couple's picture."

At this both Levi and Mikasa tilted their head to the side with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

Eren snorted and then bursted into an uncontrollable for of laughter, "See I told you! You owe me 20 bucks!"

"Man! I can never beat you!"

"Because even though your book smart and a strategist, I have better intuition!"

Armin pouted at Eren's words.

"Oh come on Armin! Don't be like that!"

Armin giggled at Eren's whining. Eren smirked at his fiancé's adorable giggles and kissed him lightly on his cheek, even after a year of all the kissing and making out Armin still grew as red an Uzumaki's hair.

"Wait I'm still confused. What's up with the 20 bucks?" Levi questioned.

Eren explained, "Well a week or two ago, Armin pointed out how you guys have been hanging out a lot recently and he said that he thinks you two are dating. I said that there's no way Mikasa would go out with Levi, then we decided to bet on it."

Mikasa snorted, "And why wouldn't I date Levi?"

"Oh... Mikasa I didn't-"

"Do you think it's because he's not like you?!"

Armin opened his eyes in realization.

"What! Mikasa, no!

I-It's because, well to be honest, I always thought you would...end up with Armin."

Everyone looked at him in shock. Yes, Eren did have a good intuition, but obviously not when it came to how others felt for him.

"You see, every time I'd go off and do something stupid, I'd leave the two of you alone. And every time you guys got closer. It didn't bother me until I started getting feelings for Armin. I backed off though, because you two seemed to understand each other so well but I didn't really know either of you guys because I was always caught up in myself."

Eren did what Mikasa and Levi had decided to do; he stepped back so that the one he loved could be happy. But he also did something Levi and Mikasa didn't do.

"But I still had to tell him how I felt. There's no way I would of been able to move on if he didn't know how I felt, ya know? Imagine my surprise when he tells me he feels the same."

And for once, Eren's logic actually made sense to the three of them. Not that it would do any good to Mikasa and Levi, for it would feel wrong of them to confess their feeling to an already betrothed man.

Everyone was more than excited when they heard the news. Almost everyone was in high spirits about the wedding; even Commander Pixis was to be invited. But, it never came.

That terrible day came. They were sent on another expedition outside the walls. Their mission was to estimate how many Titans were left in the world. At this time there were many Titans that were intelligent-it seemed like Annie had helped them evolve therefore they were not prepared for what happened.

They were ambushed by over 40 Titans, normal ones who were being led by a few variants. Everyone was fighting but there were still many dying. Eren was too busy focusing on the two Titans before him-his skills had grown just below that of Levi's in the past year because Eren still idolized him which made Armin just a bit jealous. He never even had the chance to turn and face the other Titan when he was pushed away. He looked back into the Titan's mouth and couldn't move as he saw Armin slipping deeper into the horrendous cavern. Armin's hand that had the engagement ring was stick out of the whole. Eren saw Armin lips move into a quick:

"Thank you, I love you."

Then the Titan bit quickly, chopping off Armin's arm; it took Eren a while to realize what happened; it all passed by so quickly but so slowly at the same time. However, when he caught the glisten of Armin's engagement ring and saw that Armin's arm was attached to no body, he went bezerk.

No one could of stopped him and no one tried too. His Titan form was frightening and the fact that he was angry just made him all the scarier. Even Levi was shaking when he saw Eren easily taking down Titan by Titan in his fit of rage. It wasn't until every Titan that was within range of his eye sight had been slaughtered that Eren calmed down significantly.

His Titan form fell onto his knees and started wailing. Eventually the Titan skin disappeared and it was just Eren's small frame crying desperately. Levi was too surprised to move; Mikasa was not. She rushed to his side and wrapped around him like a blanket.

Eren's sobs were the only thing that could be heard throughout the castle for the next few weeks. Mikasa was with him the entire time.

Two years after Armin's death Eren and Mikasa had changed a lot. Mikasa no longer held her emotions back; Armin's death brought them out for her. At first she tried hiding them but on the anniversary of Armin's death Eren had stumbled upon her at Armin's grave, where she was crying, there he made her swear to him that she would confide in him, so that they could get over Armin's death together. Therefore she was more expressive now, her hair was longer too, and she became to be one of Levi's most trusted comrade, as in she fought beside him.

That was the beginning of the new Eren. After that he calmed down. He never used his Titan powers and it was usual to see him with his nose stuck in a book. He was taller and stronger. However he held a certain impassiveness that did suit him, he was still passionate when it came to the people he cared about and killing Titans, but he never showed it unless encouragement was need. Eren had also rose in ranks, he was now Hanji's right hand man. His skills were still sharp and rivaled even Levi's fighting abilities but he refused to fight, so now he was a part of the capture team with Hanji. And then with all the books he had read since Armin's death Eren was much wiser, thus he could actually assist Hanji in theorizing and experimentations. Eventually everyone in the military started calling him Eren Arlert, which actually made Eren quite happy.

Levi had not changed, even the fact that he was still in love with Eren. His mask was slipping though. Everyone, except Eren, noticed the times when Levi just gets depressed. He becomes more irritable and even stares of too space. Sometimes, if he didn't notice you, you could see him staring at Eren.

There was a silent agreement between the comrades of the Survey Corps to never mention out loud Levi's staring at Eren, just like no one would mention to Eren how much he acted like Armin now.

It came to little surprise to everyone when they realized that Mikasa and Eren had been dating. They didn't really have a public outing, like Eren had with Armin, but they were seen holding hands one day when they were heading towards the lunchroom. Although, Levi was upset about the turns of events, he was happy for his friend. He convinced himself that, even at their wedding he kept telling himself:

_"__Your happy for her, she's your friend. Your happy for him, you love him. Your happy because they are making each other happy."_

He continuously chanted that in his head as the ceremony went out, he had to whisper it to himself as they said their "I do's" and he almost screamed it out loud when they kissed.

He always kept himself from looking whenever the kissed.

The months went on, and Levi was becoming more and more hollow. Even Eren was noticing it at this point, but Mikasa always assured him the Levi was fine. In truth, she didn't want to be reminded about it because she knew it was her fault. Months turned into years and the fight for humanity was leaning closer to victory. Their last battle was in their grasps, the night before was spent celebrating their impending death and possible victory. Levi was slightly drunk and went out to get some air when he stumbled across Eren.

He was sitting on a log, his tan skin bathed in the moonlight. Levi took the opportunity to look at the touch of gold in his ocean green eyes. It was rare to see Eren alone nowadays, his wife usually stuck to him like glue. Levi was about to walk away-he was afraid of what he might do-when he stepped on a twig instead. Eren turned and gave Levi a small smile.

It was a sad one that made Levi's gut turn.

_"__She's making him happy," _he reminded himself.

"Well hello sir, great seeing you Lance Corporal, been a while."

The formality of his tone made Levi internally vomit, had it really been that long?

"Yeah brat, it has."

It was a desperate attempt to reform the bond they once had, hopefully Eren would see that. Eren looked back up at the black space ahead of him. The clouded moon seemed to be speaking to Eren in a way Levi couldn't tell how. Eren stretched out his hand and reached towards the skies, it seemed like he was trying to grab the stars or the moon; he was reaching out to the impossible.

"You know I miss him. I miss him so much and I loved him so much. But when I think about it, I don't think he was the one for me…

There's this quote Armin told me once that said:

'True love leaves a memory no one can steal and a heartache no one can heal.'

But here I am, his memories aren't gone but my heart is whole. So that's gotta say something right?"

Levi gulped; the burning in his throat was being caused by him withholding the question he wanted to ask. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance?

"What about Mikasa?!"

"I don't know about Mikasa… Is that bad? I love her, but how much, I don't know. Can you ever even scale love? Is that something that should be scaled?"

"Maybe in another life," Eren said in a whisper.

"What was that, kid?"

Eren finally faced Levi, the lighting shifting his eye color from dark sea green to golden topaz. He smiled warmly at Levi, making his knees week. It's been too long since that smile of his had been directed towards Levi.

"Maybe in another life, I'll find out who my true love is. Maybe it was Armin or maybe it is Mikasa? I don't know now, but in another life time I'm sure I will know exactly who to look for."

Levi snorted, "You really philosophical for a twenty-something-year-old shitty brat."

Eren laughed, "Yeah, you're right. The last time I got like this is the day before Armin died, something's about to happen I suppose. Ya' know it's a bad omen when Eren Jeager starts thinking."

"Eren that's not what I me-"

"I know that Corporal Levi…"

Eren took one last look at the spotted black cloak above him before he started walking away, throwing a good-bye to Levi over his shoulder. Levi nearly collapsed when Eren left, he hasn't been close to him in so long and it took all of his self-control not to break down when Eren kept giving him those fake smiles. But Eren had confided in him right? That must mean something.

The next day it was shown that Eren was completely right about his prophecy. It had almost nothing to do with the battle, in fact almost everyone survived and they had the right to claim victory. Nothing is better than a victory with a fairly small body count. But the body count will go up, just by one more that night. Because although they were married Eren and Mikasa slept in different room, it was the rules, and when Mikasa went to go bid Eren goodnight before getting some well-earned rest she saw Eren lying on the floor.

Dead.

Mikasa screamed and Levi came. He was equally as horrified as Mikasa was but he managed to avert his eyes from Eren's body to notice a piece of paper on the nightstand of his room in the dungeon. He opened the note:

**_"_****_I'm sorry._**

**_But I swore I would kill them all._**

**_Love, Eren"_**

The note wasn't written to anyone specifically but Levi could only assume that it was meant for Mikasa. He should Mikasa the note and she could only stare at it blankly as her mind tried to take in the information. More people had come by then and each could only stare at the two mourning in front of them. The room was filled with sorrow and sympathy.

The funeral came around widowed Mikasa Jeager had made a very beautiful memorial for Eren Jeager. It was held publicly, so that everyone Eren had saved with his Titan powers could attend, and they did. When the ceremony finished Mikasa and Levi stayed. Mikasa left first but before she did she placed a hand on Levi's shoulder and wrapped the red muffler Eren had given her around him. She also handed him Eren's green cloak, the one with the Wings of Freedom on the back. She left without a word after that but Levi understood.

She was giving him alone time with the man they loved. She knew the entire time that she couldn't give Eren true happiness and in the next life it was Levi's turn.

Their life in the once-titan-infested world was long. Mikasa eventually did find her true love, with Jean of all people. Poor Eren must be rolling his eyes in the grave. Levi never did move on, he couldn't, because he had found true love before and it is impossible to move back from that. He had hope when he passed.

Hope that in his next life he would at least be with Eren at some point, and if not, then maybe in another life.

Maybe, just maybe, Levi was Eren's true love.


	2. The Day He Decided To Be Hokage

**Pairings: None**

**Ultimate Pairing: None**

**Rating: K**

**Setting: Before The Baka Genius (Flashback to chapter 8).**

**One Shots Collection: Naruto: The Day He Decided to Be Hokage**

_"__Don't try, to live so wise._

_Don't cry, because you're so right._

_Don't dry, with fakes or feels._

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end."_

_"__One, two, three," _Naruto counted in his head._ "Three people, why? Why is it always more than one person? What did I ever do to deserve this? Why do they gang up on me like this?"_

Naruto had stopped fighting back years ago. He could not remember the first time it had happened to him. The civilian kicked Naruto once more in the gut and then left. Tears were prickling Naruto's eyes as he heard the three men retreat.

He doesn't understand why people keep doing this to him. He was polite to everyone; all he ever wanted was for everyone to like him or to at least not hate him. He didn't understand why everyone looked at him with that cold hard glare, well everyone except for the nice people at the Ramen Stand and the old man with the funny hat, but they could barely spare him the time. Besides he was nothing to them.

Naruto eyesight was blurred from the tears, he wanted to sob and to scream, but the beating he just caught would not allow him. He placed a hand under his ribs and tried to get up but felt a searing pain in both his leg and his ribs. He figured his leg was broken and he didn't know exactly what happened by his ribs but he started coughing up blood. Naruto could tell that these wounds will not heal, even with his crazy healing capabilities. He laid there looking at the dark sky and the shining stars.

_"__This one was worst then the ones before, I thought that since it was my birthday they would lay off a bit but I guess not. Is this really happening? Am I going to die like this, I never got to know who my mom and dad were, or see that kids with the cool bugs again, what was his name again? Hmm, Shino, I'm sure that was it."_

Naruto had run out of tears and his eyesight was fading black when he saw figure standing over him. The figure had on a Leaf ninja bandana and black eyes.

Naruto coughed blood as he spoke, "P-Please don't hurt me anymore. It's my birthday those n-nice people from the Ramen Stand said t-that they would give me a cake if I went. That's a-all I wanted to. I wanted t-to get the cake so that I can s-share it w-with Shino and ask him if h-he'll be my f-friend."

The last thing Naruto heard before he slipped into the darkness was, "I'm sorry kid."

The last thing he saw was the stranger's black eyes looking at him with…Pity? No one had ever looked at him like that.

Naruto woke up to a constant beeping noise. Where was he? He had never been in the hospital before; they would always swat him out before he could get in and ask to help with his injuries. But from what he had seen through the doors the hospital was bright and white. The place he was in now was dark. The figure from before loomed over him again, he could tell who it was because of the eyes, Naruto had never seen eyes look at with this emotion, so he could recognize them easily right now.

"I gotta put you under some jutsu kid. I really don't want to because it's going to make you relive every negative memory you have, but just bear with me here kid, Hokage-sama wants to know how many times this has happened. "

"You mean the old man with the funny hat?"

The stranger chuckled a little, "Yeah that man with the funny hat. He wants to punish the people who hurt you."

Naruto blinked in surprise, "Why would he want to do that? No, wait this is a trick, it's happened before! You're going to act like you want to help me but you want to hurt me too!"

The ninja mentally noted to personally interrogate the bastard who gave false hope to the kid.

"No Kid, Hokage-sama did not order for me to hurt you he ordered me to help you. That's what a Hokage does, he protects the people of the village and that includes you."

"And everybody respects him for that?"

"Well yeah, the Hokage is considered the strongest in the village."

After a brief moment of silence the ninja with the ninja bandana took this as his cue to get started. He made a few signs and touched Naruto's forehead, he was then sucked into Naruto's memories and witnessed some of the Kid's worst moments. The boy's feelings were so strong that the Leaf ninja was feeling them himself. He wondered just how this kid was still mentally healthy. Curious about the answer he goaded a little more into Naruto's memories and saw exactly what was it that kept him anchored in the world. He decided that the kid had good taste and from the lack of thrashing or tears he was deemed him strong. When he finished he dispelled the jutsu, a couple of seconds afterwards Naruto's blue eyes opened.

"You're a strong one Kid."

"You know, I used to think it was something I did and that I deserved it. But looking back on the memories now I know that I don't, it still has something to do with me though. I can't change their opinions of me though until I prove them wrong. I have to show them that I'm not the monster that they claim me to be. I'm human and I can feel and to do that I have to become strong, so that I can protect them. To earn their respect and to prove them wrong, I have to become Hokage."

The ninja stepped a bit into the firelight. Naruto could still not see his whole face but he did see the scar running up the left side of his face and a small smile.

"Promise me you'll surprise 'em all. Make a huge lie and pretend to be weak, so that they won't see you as a threat. The beatings probably won't lessen but this way they won't be as afraid of you, not like they have any valid reason to be. On your Chunnin Exams show 'em how strong you really are, show 'em that you've been sing that strength to neither help nor hurt. Use that strength and show me that you can become Hokage and if you pass the exam I will personally teach you something myself."

Naruto nodded, "I promise," before exhaustion took over and he drifted off to sleep.

"Kid's already smarter then he lets off," The Leaf Ninja said.


End file.
